wolfpack_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Game Of Thrones Empire - Tables
Sectors show sect build desig build 100% eff maint sector type $ lcm scm $ $ c capital 0 100 100 1000 100 f fortress 0 0 100 500 0 b bank 0 0 100 500 0 h harbor 0 100 0 500 0 d anchorage 0 50 0 100 0 ! armory 0 100 0 100 0 = bridge span 0 200 0 1000 0 any other 0 0 0 100 0 . show sect cap Printing for tech level 'xx' sector type product p.e. i shell industry shells YYY% *adjust to suit start country size m mine iron 100% q quarry rocks 100% g gold mine dust 100% a agribusiness food 900% *adjust to suit max pop/fert sparcity k foundry hcm 100% b bank bars 100% ~ forest lcm 100% . show sect stat mob cost max max naviga packing max sector type 0% 100% off def bility bonus pop . sea no way 0.00 0.00 sea normal 0 ^ mountain 2.4 1.2 1.00 4.00 land normal 100 s sanctuary no way 0.00 99.00 land normal 1000 \ wasteland no way 0.00 99.00 land normal 0 - wilderness 0.4 0.4 1.00 2.00 land normal 1000 c city 0.4 0.2 1.00 2.00 land normal 9999 i shell industry 0.4 0.2 1.00 1.50 land normal 1000 m mine 0.4 0.2 1.00 2.00 land normal 1000 g gold mine 0.4 0.2 1.00 2.00 land normal 1000 h harbor 0.4 0.2 1.00 1.50 harbor warehouse 1000 d anchorage 0.4 0.2 1.00 1.50 harbor warehouse 100 w warehouse 0.4 0.2 1.00 1.50 land warehouse 1000 a agribusiness 0.4 0.2 1.00 1.50 land normal 100 k foundry 0.4 0.2 1.00 1.50 land normal 1000 f fortress 0.4 0.2 2.00 4.00 land normal 1000 + highway 0.4 0.0 1.00 1.00 land normal 100 # highway 0.4 0.0 1.00 1.00 land normal 100 *fixed highways ) lookout tower 0.4 0.2 1.00 1.50 land normal 100 ! armory 0.4 0.2 1.00 1.50 land normal 1000 = bridge span 0.4 0.0 1.00 1.00 bridge normal 100 b bank 0.4 0.2 1.00 2.25 land bank 1000 e enlistment center 0.4 0.2 1.00 2.00 land normal 1000 ~ forest 0.4 0.2 1.00 1.50 land normal 100 < desert 0.8 0.8 1.50 1.00 land normal 0 * swamp 0.8 0.8 0.50 1.00 land normal 0 % tundra 0.8 0.8 1.00 0.50 land normal 0 Flyers show p cap Printing for tech level '0' capabilities egg Dragon Egg VTOL missile light dragon heals grows baby Baby Dragon bomber VTOL dragon heals grows ydra Young Dragon bomber intercept VTOL dragon heals grows dra Dragon bomber intercept cargo VTOL dragon para heals . show p build Printing for tech level '0' lcm hcm crew avail tech $ . show p stat Printing for tech level '34' acc load att def ran fuel stlth egg Dragon Egg ? ? ? ? ? ? ? baby Baby Dragon ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ydra Young Dragon ? ? ? ? ? ? ? dra Dragon ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Ships under construction